


Drabbles and stuff

by just_rain (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Literally just a bunch of random drabbles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/just_rain
Summary: See tags





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored okay
> 
> Spoiler warning, if that's not obvious

Lid is hunched over some toy or the other, brow furrowed in concentration.

Once, if she were to look up and see him, she'd have grinned, waving him over to see whatever project she was working on. The blueprints for a metal chocobo - Mechabo, she called it. A little clockwork toy, its creator grinning proudly asdisplayed she showed off to her big brother. A model airship, its redheaded creator dramatically sweeping her arm as she told her brother all about how she was going to fly one day.

She'd have grinned at him, excitement gleaming in her eyes, and told him all about her dreams.

And he would've grinned right back, and leant over her shoulder to make a couple of modifications and their future was so, so, close....

They grew up on dreams of airships and flying, and building them together.

Then they started working at a workshop, and in all the smoke and metal - amidst the silent soldiers checking in on production, the glares directed at the ever-oblivious Lid, the way the looming weapons were anything but the elegant airships of their dreams....

A seed of worry was starting to sprout.

And then when the supervisor had approached Lid? Politely - as always - asking her to help them with their war, or give up on her dream of engineering?

Evan felt... betrayed.

So, slipping out of the shadows, he had approached the man and told him, on no uncertain terms, that he would build the airships for them and Lid would continue on as always. Because, he learned, for even one of them to be happy, sacrifices had to be made.

He regretted it, sometimes. When Lid looks up now, it's not excitement in her eyes. It's betrayal. And confusion. Turning around, Evan is strangely sad,

"What's gotten into you these days, Evan? Have you forgotten our dream?"

but sacrifices have to be made.

Evan slips back into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. Written mostly on the spot.

Luka closed her eyes, content. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping iin the Mystic Woods and the the last traces of summer were still in the air....

A pile of leaves thumped into her lap, scattering her reverie. The girl blinked.

"Sorry, Luka!"

It was Arsha, Elle's and Nichol's new friend.

"Yeah, sorry, sis!"

Elle smiled in apology. A smile that was abruptly wiped off his face with another pile of leaves.

"You shouldn't let your guard down, Elle."

Nichol's gentle teasing spiralled through the trees as he was chased by his angry brother, and soon enough, they were gone.

Arsha plopped down besides Luka. "Boys..."

Luka snorted. "They're probably going to get lost. Wanna watch?"

Arsha laughed, and they just sat there in the damp leaves, enjoying the sun..

As always, the silence was golden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda
> 
> Plotless
> 
> More of a dialogue-writing practice thingy
> 
> Or whatever it is you serious writer types call it
> 
> I think I like kid!luka and elle and nichol tho
> 
> Might write some more of them later
> 
> Idk.... I'm gonna check if my energy was restored while I was writing these. I just beat Dark Fina and Veritas of the Earth!!with three continues and one six-star max level Nine with dual wield as a friend. but I can continue the story now so


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Lid, kinda vaguely shippy but that is probably just me.
> 
> Based on that conversation in that cave place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously though, am I the only one who ships this
> 
> I'd normally just go check but literally the only ship tag for this fandom is Lasswell/Rain -_-
> 
> Like seriously though
> 
> *off to write a Lid/Luka story or something*
> 
> I have an idea! Anyone who can guess my favourite character gets an art request I'll probably never get around to drawing! But I might if it's interesting or fun! Also I'm bored! I mean I wouldn't write if I wasn't bored but still! 
> 
> I think I'm in an exclamation mood! Also has anyone actually read this

 "So, Luka."

 Lid's grinning that easy grin of hers as she sits down on the other side of the fire. Luka notes that the flames make her look rather like a giant carrot.

 "We really don't know each other that well, do we? Ow!"

 The fire crackles merrily as Lid kicks away a stray ember. 

 "No, I suppose we don't." Luka tries to smile. It's hard, though. Nichol is glaring, and Nichol's glares are rather....

 Lid doesn't notice. Or maybe she does. It's hard to tell.

 "Well, I'm Lid! I'm a mechanic, and I'm going to build airships. I like gil because gil is good. I don't like my brother because he's... Uh...."

"A pile of chocobo dung?" the water priestess suggests.

 "Yeah. That."

 Luka laughs. "My brothers are nice, though a bit overprotective. Or a lot overprotective. But...nice."

 "Well," Lid declares, "Mine's an idiot."

 "I never said mine aren't." It's an intentional jab at Nichol. Luka is bored, and today Nichol tried to glare everyone down for her sake  _again._ It's getting annoying.

Soon enough, a splutter of outrage comes from Nichol's direction.

Luka feels a bit guilty. "Though they are smart most of the time. Most of the time...."

Lid nods.

The flames are steady and bright, illuminating their surroundings with a hazy orange. Lid has sparks in her eyes and fire in her hair and it would be a lot more poetic, but it was so... _orange...._

"You look like a carrot."

 Lid stares.

 "Uh, the flames! They're orange! And so are you! You're all lit orange. So you look kinda like a carrot."

 Luka winces. Oops...that was not intentional.

 To her surprise, Lid appears to be laughing.

 "Luka. I think we are witnessing the start of a long and beautiful friendship."

Luka starts to smile, too.

"Long, and beautiful...."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extreeemely unbeta'd/edited at all and I can already tell this is baaaad but who cares it could be worse. 
> 
> look i can write better ok i just
> 
> whatever

Luka blinks in the harsh light. The sky is grey and thick with rain, yet it's blinding. She sucks in a breath and the air is dry.

It scorches her throat. She coughs, trying to swallow. She scoops at the water around her. Most of the it spills through her fingers, but she drinks what she can.

Her magic is nearly gone, depleted after her years in the lake. Her hair is longer, too. She unbraids it, and it falls loose. Ripples spread around her as Luka takes a tentative forwards step. She marvels at the (somewhat) solid earth.

...Now what? Back to Olderion, obviously. Back to her brothers. Brothers, brother...Luka feels Leviathan touching the back of her mind, a gentle reminder. Elle is gone now.

"Well." Her voice is rough, unused. 

Luka starts home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> random thing I wrote a week or so ago...basically the only thing I have published here NOT done at 1am/while sick
> 
> I'm bad at fanfiction :,D


End file.
